


Letters to My Love

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Set after the movie, Smidge of angst but really just fluff, parent feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Turning her head just enough to look back over her shoulder, Carol let her lips stretch into a small, warm grin, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Hey, love,” she murmurs softly. Twisting in her seat, she stretches out her left hand towards Maria. “What’re you doing up so late?”
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Letters to My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> Here is a [link](https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/post/612072288191479808/for-samstevebuckyhq-who-won-one-of-my) to the Aesthetic that accompanies this ficlet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

“Hey. What are you doing down here?”

Turning her head just enough to look back over her shoulder, Carol let her lips stretch into a small, warm grin, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Hey, love,” she murmurs softly. Twisting in her seat, she stretches out her left hand towards Maria. “What’re you doing up so late?”

Stepping forward and linking their fingers together, Maria lets Carol tug her forward until she’s standing next to her. “You weren’t in bed.” Bringing her free hand up, she runs her fingers gently through Carol’s blond locks, letting out a soft hum as she bends to press a kiss to the top of her wife’s head. “What are you doing out here?” she asks, quiet and apprehensive, as she looks at the table to see letters strewn across. “Where did you find these?”

“Monica.” Carol answers after a long moment. “She had a nightmare, asked me to make hot chocolate and sit with her until she fell back asleep,” she adds on as she lets go of Maria’s hand and turns back fully to the table. “Tripped over the box in the hall closet looking for the recipe your Gran wrote for me.” Shifting in her seat, Carol glances up to Maria before flicking her eyes back down to the open letter still sitting folded before her. 

“Knocked the lid off by accident, and Mon saw my name on one of them. She, uh, she sort of got quiet and then mumbled about maybe me reading them.” Shifting again, she clears her throat before giving a small shrug. “Got about as far as just opening one up.”

“Oh.” Maria nods, staring down at the paper for a long moment, then she nods again and moves around to drop into the chair closest to her. “They are. For you, I mean. Monica was right about that, them being for you.”

“Yeah,” Carol murmurs before they fall into a strained, nervous silence.

“Why, why didn’t you read them?” Maria asks, breaking the silence after a long beat. 

“Didn’t seem right to,” Carol glances over to her. “I mean,” she pauses, clearing her throat again. “You, you didn’t tell me about them, so I, uh. I wasn’t really sure if you wanted me to read them. So,” she gives her a small smile, before reaching out to run her fingers over the paper. “I’ve just been debating.”

“Debating?”

“To either wake you up and ask about them or to pack them back up and wait for you to talk to me about them.”

“Good choices,” Maria nods before taking a quick breath, as if to gather herself before she continues on. “I wouldn’t have minded had you read them. I wasn’t keeping them or hiding them from you. After, after you disappeared, I started writing to you because I _knew_ one day you’d be back, and I wanted to share the things you missed with you. Make it like you were _there_ with us, even if you couldn’t have been physically.”

Nodding, Carol moves to nibble on her bottom lip, her eyes flicking between Maria’s open face and the letter still resting before her. Taking a moment, and a deep breath, Carol flashes her love — _her wife_ — a smile, “Maybe we can read them together then? Maybe after we get Monica off to school today?”

“That’d be nice,” Maria grinned, hand sliding across the table to cover Carol’s. “How about now though, we go take a soak in the tub? Relax a little before we need to get our daughter up?”

“That’d be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
